There are inherent problems with the preparation of blue cheese. The problems relate to the body structure of the cheese, the length of time required to package and ship the cheese for sale, and contamination of plant and equipment by active blue cheese mold or spores.
Traditional blue cheese usually has a non-elastic quality about it. Thus, it tends to crumble into small pieces when attempting to slice it or shred it. In addition, it is difficult to melt traditional blue cheese for use in other dishes.
Traditional blue cheese typically requires a forty-five day “bloom” or ripening and maturation process due to active mold and spore development. This extended length of time delays packaging and shipping of the cheese for sale.
Further, the active molds and spores in traditional blue cheese typically “contaminate” cheese making plants and equipment, thereby rendering both the plants and the equipment unusable for making other forms of cheese.